


No Promises

by purebeanshawn



Series: Illuminate x Her [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Riding, listen to no promises while reading this i guarantee you the experience will be better, sexually explicit content, shawn fluff, shawn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebeanshawn/pseuds/purebeanshawn
Summary: He needs her more than anything else, he needs to be close, to be touched and held. He needs nails grazing his skin and teeth dragging along his shoulder. Because he feels a little less like a machine, and a little more like a person when he’s with her. All despite her tenacious attempts to keep him distant from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting anything, so I'd really appreciate any feedback, positive or negative. For more comfortable reading on mobile, I recommend you download it as ePub to iBooks. I hope you enjoy!

They tumble through the hotel room door, his palm swiftly pushing it shut behind their entangled bodies. Her hands wander up his chest and her arms find their way around his neck, a need to be close dragging her to him. Their lips detach from one another’s during brief moments when they both push their jackets off their shoulders and take off their shoes in a hurry, and when he pulls her top over her head. Her fingers work fast to unbutton his shirt and remove it from his body while his hands move to cup her bottom. 

He lifts her to the couch not far away from where they’re standing. She takes command when he sets her on the soft cushions, swinging her leg over his thighs and pushing him against the back of the couch, her mouth finding his neck while she lets her hand explore his chest and abdomen. His hands play their own game with her waistband as his fingers unbutton the dark jeans that is wrapped around her flesh and pulls the zipper down. He lets his hand slide under her jeans and his hand cups the heat between her thighs, a thin piece of fabric separating their skin. Her body reacts with slow movements against his fingers as he teases her with rough strokes.

“Bed,” he says against her breasts.

“You sure?” she replies.

“Yeah.”

He lifts her by her thighs and she wraps her legs around him as he walks toward the bed placed further inside the room that is far too large for one person. She moves her fingers through his dark curls with her mouth back at his neck, him groaning when she tugs hard. He presses her against the nearest wall and carelessly plants wet kisses against her neck and chest. He pushes her left breast out of the cup of her bra and licks at the nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking. His hand comes up to cup her other breast and he squeezes gently as his other hand moves around to her back to unclasp her bra. She gasps at the pleasure and presses her core against his stomach, her hips pushing against his abdomen. He walks back against the bed, remembering how little time they have. He wishes there was more, but she’s always quick to speed up their meetings.

They’re not lovers. He knows this isn’t something that will last, they have both made that clear in their hasty actions. They don’t talk much at all, instead they let the sounds of their bodies and their natural response to each other’s actions do the talking. The most substantial conversation they’ve had lately is the text he sent her to tell her he’s in her city and asked if she wants to go for dinner. They both know by now what dinner means. There’s no time for sweet talk or lingering kisses or gentle touches; they won’t be making love, it’s just a quick and temporary thing that happens every once awhile. He has a flight to catch in a few hours and she won’t be kissing him goodbye at the airport. He’s leaving tonight already, and they both know they won’t be visiting each other. If anything they’ll meet each other again for all of two hours the next time he’s there for work. It’s the honesty between them that allows him, without any feelings of discomfort to claim her body and act without restraint.

He’s not sure why he’s doing this. Sometimes he just needs the physical contact, and sometimes he wants the fabricated feeling of being cared for and loved. Sometimes he thinks he wants more, and it terrifies him. But there’s no time for more when you’re having breakfast in London and playing a show in Paris later that evening. At times when he feels lonely he reminds himself of his family and friends back home, but that’s the thing - they’re back home while he’s switching between hotel rooms and a tour bus every other day. Writing during time off is a little better, he gets to stay in places a little longer and, if he’s lucky, explore the place. But the loneliness never really stops outside of the studio, or when he’s writing on his own in his hotel room, so he likes to have her body pressing against his skin and her quiet sounds against his neck. And that is what he needs tonight. He needs her more than anything else, he needs to be close, to be touched and held. He needs nails grazing his skin and teeth dragging along his shoulder. Because he feels a little less like a machine, and a little more like a person when he’s with her. All despite her tenacious attempts to keep him distant from her. 

He’s finally laying on the bed, between her thighs, a little while later when all their confines are off their bodies, thrown to the floor. His kisses trail down her stomach and his lips find their way to the space between her thighs. She gasps at the sudden contact he initiates and she guides his hands up her bodies as they move until they’re covering her breasts. She’s impatient, moving her hips in wave-like motions against him, finally opting to scratch at his scalp before gently pulling his hair to urge him to come up. He complies, moving up while kissing as much of her abdomen and chest as he can before she pulls his head down so she can kiss him. Their kisses grow frantic and his erection is getting painful where it’s resting against her thigh, ready with the condom on. Her hands trace the muscles of his back before landing on his bum, squeezing. He lifts himself up onto his forearms from where he’s placed tight against her body and traces his hand along the curve of her hip before clasping his erection to slowly push against her opening. She gasps when he bottoms out, then throws her head back when he slowly pulls out and starts to thrust against her. His eyes explore every feature of her face, the slightly open mouth that lets out low moans, the crinkled eyebrows, and the tightly shut eyes. She sees him looking when she opens her eyes and pulls his head down to briefly kiss him before she guides his face to her neck. She always does that, and there’s no eye contact. Not long after, she encourages him to flip them over while he’s still inside her. She sits up before she starts to move, slowly at first, then faster as he meets her with a small thrust every time she comes back down. She circles her hips and grinds against him while his hands support her by her hips. She looks like a goddess from where he’s lying. Her hair is thrown back and her breasts are bouncing with her movements, and she appears to be glowing in the light of the sunset. He can’t help but touch her, and his urge to kiss her breasts only grows when he does. He surprises her when he sits up, then moves his calves under his thighs for support and speeds up their pace. He places kisses on her shoulder before moving on to her breasts.

“I’m getting close,” he barely speaks after a while as his breath is caught in his throat.

“Just hold on for a bit.”

He brings his hand down between their bodies and finds her clit before letting his thumb circle the nub and massage it with quick motions. It seems to get her closer, because she lets out a loud moan.

“I’m gonna…” He doesn’t finish the sentence as the groan erupting from his throat interrupts his speech. He can feel his muscles spasm as he comes, the tension built up in his pelvis finally finding release. He buries his face in her shoulder, huffing against her warm skin. He continues thrusting still, because she isn’t finished. But he knows her well enough to tell when she’s close so he pushes himself although it hurts, just that little bit further to increase their pace as his thumb continues to play with her clit.

Soon enough, she unravels above him with the loudest moan he’s ever witnessed leave her lips and then falls against him with her forehead on his shoulder. They stay like that for a few seconds before she lifts her head, and their eyes meet for a brief second and she clears her throat as she lifts herself off his lap. He winces at the quick movement due to his sensitive skin before falling back against the sheets like she has. A lump starts to form in his throat, anxiety kicking in because he knows she will be leaving soon and he doesn’t quite want her to.

“That was great,” he breathes.

“Yeah, it was fun,” she replies, and smiles at him, her tired eyes almost falling shut.

It’s quiet for a moment until he asks if she’s doing anything in the evening.

“I have plans, yeah,” she nods. “I’m seeing some friends for a little get-together.”

“Oh.”

“You’re headed back home, right?”

“Yeah, at ten.”

“Cool.”

They return to silence that soon becomes uncomfortable. She waits all of four minutes before climbing out of bed and entering the bathroom with her clothes in her hands. She doesn’t smile at him or look back when she reaches the door, she simply shuts it behind her and returns fully dressed with her hair in a ponytail a couple of minutes later. Her jacket is on when she puts on her boots as he watches her from his lying position in bed, locks of hair covering her face as she bends down to pull up the zippers. She walks slowly to the bed and tilts her head, so slightly that it’s barely noticeable. He rises to rest on his elbows in response, thinking that she might give him a hug. His shoulders tense when she places, first her fingertips, then her hand against the side of his face, fingers spreading across his cheek. She leans down and offers him a swift kiss on the lips. There are no promises in her kisses, but sometimes, just sometimes when he lets himself get lost in his thoughts about her, he wishes there were. She gives him a small smile before she turns and walks out like she has a multitude of times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did feel free to leave kudos/comments because they are very much appreciated! You can also request stuff or come talk to me aka purebeanshawn on Tumblr.


End file.
